Nemo Pan
Nemo Pan Nemo, Flip, and Icarus takes Haru, Camille, Takato, Russell, Guilmon, Impmon, the Eds, and Dug to Mysticland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Zorg and his band of naughty pirates. This is dedicated to the late Mickey Rooney, the voice of Flip, who died in May 2014 from natural causes. Cast Peter Pan: Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) (In his sailor outfit) Extras with Nemo: Flip, Icarus (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland), Louie, and Cecilia Nuthatch (We’re Back: A Dinosaur’s Story) Tinker Bell: Roxy (Winx Club) (Fairy form obviously) Extras with Roxy: Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Gwen, and Leshawna (Total Drama series) (They get along with Haru and Camille and so will Roxy eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Haru (The Cat Returns) (With her hair not tied) Extra with Haru: Princess Camille (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) (She’ll be Nemo’s love interest and in her yellow dress without the hat) John Darling: Takato Matsuki (Digimon) Michael Darling: Russell (Up) Extras with Takato and Russell: Guilmon and Impmon (Digimon) Babysitters: Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy (Ed, Edd, N’ Eddy) (They go with them) Nana Darling: Dug (Up) (He goes with them) George Darling: Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII) Mary Darling: Shera (Final Fantasy VII) Captain Hook: Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) (With his black and green striped jacket with the red interior) Mr. Smee: Jessie, James, and Meowth (Pokemon) Extras with Team Rocket: Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Feraligatr (Pokemon) Zorg’s pet: Indo the Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) (The name Indo is made up) (He won’t attack the Feraligatr because it bit him while eating Zorg’s left hand) Lost Boys: Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Pokemon XY), Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, and Ali (The Land Before Time) Nemo’s Mentors: Rex, Dweeb, Woog, and Elsa (We’re Back: A Dinosaur’s Story) Tiger Lily: Chel (The Road to El Dorado) Extra with Chel: Nadia La Arwall (Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water) Indian Chief: Chief Tani (The Road to El Dorado) Indians: The people of El Dorado (Minus Tzekal Khan) (The Road to El Dorado) Mermaids: Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie), Coco (Crash Bandicoot), Diane Lombard (Martin Mystery), Sophie Hatter (Howl’s Moving Castle), and Adult Princess Ruto (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Pirates: Arlong (One Piece), Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls), Galaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians), Preed (Titan A.E.), Loki Laufeyson (The Avengers), Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company), Carface Caruthers, Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven), and Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) Pirate who gets killed off: Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) (He’ll get eaten by Indo as punishment for drunkenly calling Zorg a Catfish) Opening/Meet the Highwind Family Meet Nemo Pan and his friends/You can fly Captain Zorg, his pirates, and the Feraligatr/It Feels so Good to be Bad The Lost Dinos and Boy/Roxy banished Following the Leader/Captured by the People of El Dorado Mermaids/Rescuing Chel and Nadia Zorg's new plan/Oh, my mysterious lady What makes the El Doradoian Gold/Zorg tricks Roxy What a Mother means/Captured by Zorg and his pirates Rescue/Final battle (Nemo Pan version) Return home/Ending (Nemo Pan version) Your Mother and mine (Alternate version) (Nemo Pan version) Deleted scene and song: I Won't Grow Up (Nemo Pan version) Category:Fan Fiction